Shirai
by Ghui
Summary: Shirai accidentaly woke up dark gaia and put the world in a post-apocolyptic state, but lying in a crpyt for 2 years, he doesn't even remeber anything. Sega owns sonic, not me!
1. Shirai Arising

Chapter 1:  
Shirai arising

Something wasn't right. Shirai slowly woke up. He was in what felt like to be a crypt of rocks and dirt. What looked like to be a hand held out a bar of what looked like to be foam. Shirai's vision was failing quickly, and the hand looked like to be an angel's.

"Don't worry, it's edible" said the voice.

Weakly, Shirai took the bar and took a bite. He took another, and another until it was all gone.  
After that, Shirai felt somewhat better. He had regained the strength to get up and see what was around him. He got out of his rocky crypt and saw what looked like to be a post-apocolyptic city.  
Shirai wondered where he was until he had seen a sign that said "W com to Me n p s" Cleary some of the letters were missing, but Shirai still knew where he was. But he didn't know how.  
Where he was had been a metropolis, but had somehow turned into a ruin. The last he remembered was filled with people rushing to get home or to work. but now, it wasn't. It was horrible.  
He looked for the being that had given him the food. When he turned around, he relized it was none other than his friend, Sonic. But Sonic had scratches all over him, and his gloves and shoes had been torn. He had a large "gash" in his stomache. He was concerned. He looked where he had gotten out of, and relized it had to have been 8 feet deep, he was amazed he had been able to get out so easily. Shirai's head was hurting, badly.

"Wha... What happened?" Shirai asked Sonic

"Too much to explain now, we have to go, it's no longer safe." Sonic answered.

Sonic steped over what looked like to be a plate of steel.

"Come on" Sonic said. Shirai went over to the plate, and sonic pressed a few cyan buttons on what looked like to be a metalic bracelet on his arm. The plate then went down, very quickly. In less than 5 seconds, they were down and the walls opened up. Shirai found himself in what looked to be Purgatory. Sonic pressed a maroon button and 5 needles came out of the walls.

"We need to run some tests."He said, and pressed a white button, and then they all drew liquids from various places, three where stuck in his head. Shirai screamed with agony, and lost consiousness.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. An Explanation

Authors Note: I dunno if anybody has been reading, but apparently things aren't getting very far. I have limited time to work on this. So, every chapter takes time. Please be patient, because the fruits will come soon.  
Schedule the Day I made this:  
1:30am - Severe Nosebleed

1:45am - Starts Writing : )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirai woke up on a bed.

Sonic had apparently injected him with something, because an empty syringe lay on the table next to him. It was weird, waking up in a nice soft bed, after sleeping on rigid rocks for the past 2 years in a coma.  
Shirai felt more restored, but still hungry. He guessed it had been a long night. He looked around and saw the same white walls he had seen before. This time he smelled something-- Fruit and Dirt. Dirt was probably him, but he didn't know where the fruit scent was coming from.

"Finally awake?" Sonic asked. He always picked the wrong time for jokes.

"Yeah.... Aaagh..." Shirai was feeling excruciating pain in his head, and stomache.

"Sorry, but thats a 'side-effect'"

"What ever, I don't care, make it stop!"

"Hold on, Hold on..." Sonic took a syringe with a blue liquid off the table and inject Shirai with it. It hurt even worse for a few seconds but it eventually felt normal.

"I have to tell you alot. This is where everything changes."

"I need to find someone I know." Shirai replied.

Sonic didn't have time for that. "No, I can't tell you anything about that yet"

Shirai just stood there. He didn't know what to think, or to say.

"Okay, try and keep up. When you and Harugaku colided, and I mean colided, your bursts of elemental and light energy cause something to awake. While Shakuku held the 5 elements, Darkness, and Tainted Light, you held the 5 elements, Pure Darkness, and True Light. When you where finally about to stop him from killing helpless people, you shot him with a ray of all 7. He shot back with his 7, and yours eventually prospered." Sonic told. "But when the energy was released, it broke apart your ray into 7 pieces, which with the released energy struck the ground all at once. Though your earth, wind, fire, and Pure Darkness, got dispersed, your True Light, Water, and Lightning hit you, and pretty much dug you through the ground. The dispersed energy woke up Dark Gaia from its long slumber, and it tore the world into 7 pieces."

"I...I.... did... THIS?"Shirai said.

"It's okay, because the other 4 that got away had gone rogue, and didn't fully bond with each other, so dark gaia only got the energy of the Tainted Light and Darkness. Originaly, we where supposed to restore the planet with the 7 chaos emeralds, well things didn't work that way.... They kinda.... Well, they aren't in existance anymore. But we almost found out a way, we are still trying to translate all of the gaia manuscripts, which, hopefully, will tell us what to do."

"What about the people?" Shirai had to ask. That question. He simply had to.

"Most died, in fact, about 70% died." Sonic said gravely "But there are survivors. The only problem is that they are lost and confused. They don't know who did this, all they know is that you got in a fight before all this happened, and that the world is separated. They are lost and confused. They don't know who to trust, or what to do. It is our job to guide them to the inner light so they don't fall into the trap of the Tainted Light."

"What about the... the Water, Lightning and true light?"Shirai questioned

"You have to use the power. You can control your own piece of nature. YOU, and nobody else can guide us to the new beginning."Sonic answered"We live in a land of confusion, but we need the kagikaru"

"What Kagikaru?"

"Harugaku destroyed the chaos emeralds so this wasn't supposed to repairable, and turned them to dust. He even has it, which is what we need to get first. If you can combine with the True Light, Pure Darkness, Lightning, Water, Fire, Earth, and Air to bind the dust together and create the grand gem, the Rainbow Karugon, holder of all 7. Throwing this gem into the centre of the earth will put it all back together and destroy dark gaia, and the chaos emerald karugon." 


End file.
